It is generally known to provide an eyewash station or system configured for flooding or rinsing of one or both of the eyes of a person (e.g., a worker or other user) with water or a fluid solution in order to remove, dilute, or neutralize a contaminant or other foreign material. Some known eyewash systems are connected to a building water supply (i.e., plumbing) system, and are configured to spray a water stream (typically cold water) into one or both of the user's eyes upon the opening of a valve in communication with the supply. Portable eyewash systems are also generally known. Such known portable eyewash systems typically include a tank of fluid that is elevated with respect to a flow outlet configured to spray a fluid stream into the eyes of the user. Other known emergency eyewash systems may include bottles of eyewash solution. Such eyewash bottles typically include a cap that must be removed (e.g., unscrewed or twisted off) to dispense the eyewash solution. Such eyewash bottles may also have shrink wrap covering the cap that must be removed before the cap can be removed.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an eyewash station or system configured for convenient installation and ease of use. It would also be advantageous for an eyewash system to include a removable eyewash fluid container. It would be desirable to provide for an eyewash system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.